


The Boss and The Brat

by DerWille



Series: Little Losers' Club [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, CG/L, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fluff, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWille/pseuds/DerWille
Summary: Eddie and Richie try out some age play ideas from Stan and Bill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small introduction, but more is coming! It's not necessary to read the previous work in the series, but they should be fairly similar. If you like this, you'd probably like that too!

“Did you start your paper yet?” Eddie asked as he walked into the apartment.

Richie looked up at Eddie from his position sprawled out over their couch, replying, “Necessity is the mother of invention, Eds. I have at least two days before I have to come up with anything.”

Eddie dropped his heavy backpack on the floor before falling down onto the couch.

“So you’re free for a while?” Eddie asked.

“Why, I am always free for you, Eddie Spaghetti! Do you have something in mind? A group nap? Or maybe a two day bender? Those are both fun! I’ve got all the time in the world! Just wait we could-”

Richie stopped as Eddie pulled the white, crinkly disposable diaper from his backpack and set it down lightly on the coffee table. Eddie’s face was warm and red as a small knowing smile grew on Richie’s. 

“Oh, Eds! I see you borrowed some things from Bill and ickle Stanley! I can play this game. I bet you’re way more fun to babysit than Stan. Or at least less moody. I promise to be the bestest most fun babysitter ever! You’ll never want for anything! We’ll be a team for the ages! Do you want me to put you in it now?” Richie beamed at Eddie, but grew confused at Eddie’s continuing silence. Eddie tried to find the words to express what he wanted, but they wouldn’t come. Exasperated, he simply shook his head.

“No.” He said quietly.

Richie’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, no? You don’t trust me or something? Why would you bring it up if you didn’t want to?”

Eddie held the diaper up. 

“This isn’t for me. It’s for you.”

There was a moment of silence as realization dawned on Richie’s face, just before a blush cascaded across his cheeks.

“Oh...I mean, oh! Of course, Eddie-bear! I mean, I never thought that anyone would want to have lil’ ol’ me as their bouncing bundle of joy! Don’t you worry one bit, Eds! I solemnly promise to be the most behaved tot you ever did see! Just wait and count on it!”

Eddie smiled, relieved that Richie had taken well to his proposition. 

“We’ll see about that. I kind of think that you’ll be a major brat the whole time.”

Richie scoffed indignantly. “Who? Me? Good sir, I am quite sure that I will be an absolute angel, and you can take me on my word, on my own honest-to-God scout’s honor!”

Eddie looked down at his hands during Richie’s monologuing. Slowly, he brought his face up to Richie’s.

“Just a heads up, Richard. I want you to know that I am well prepared to deal with any of your behaviors. This is the only warning you’re going to get.”

Richie seemed a bit taken aback, before broadly smiling.

“We’re gonna have some fun, then, aren’t we, Eds?”


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon progressed smoothly once their little “game” had started. It took Eddie some effort to get Richie diapered and dressed. Throughout the diapering, which only mildly embarrassed the usually shameless Richie, Richie made lewd comments about how this was “just like their sex life,” and, “don’t get too handsy there, Eds,” and Eddie’s least favorite, “I need more powder on my balls, daddy.” Eddie had threatened Richie with the pacifier after that one.

 

Richie was currently only in a blue space rocket themed onesie that buttoned at the crotch. His long legs were curled up under him as he frustratedly typed away on his laptop. From the other side of the couch, Eddie noticed Richie’s growing consternation with his paper writing.

 

“Hey, Rich. Why don’t you take a little break?” 

Richie scowled. “Because, Eddsy, I’m almost done with this paragraph and I can’t concentrate for shit. This little baby-shirt thing isn’t helping, either. Do I really have to wear this? And the diaper?”

 

Eddie took on a more parental tone, saying, “It’s called a onesie, Richard. And no, you may not take it off. The diaper stays on as well, otherwise you’ll make a mess all over the couch.”

 

Richie scoffed. “That was one time! How long are you going to hold that over my head?”

 

“Until that stain under the cushion finally comes out! Who knows what kind of bacteria colonies are festering under there?” 

 

Richie sighed, giving a light tug to the buttons at his crotch. The diaper felt weird. It was thicker than he anticipated. It was kind of like sitting on a pillow, just a little more firm. The onesie pushed it up against his body, never letting him forget about it. Now he knew why Stan didn’t seem to be a fan of these things. 

 

He returned back to his paper. What garbage. How many times has he used to word “discursive?” He absentmindedly finished the paragraph and turned back to Eddie.

 

“There. Section complete. Thank Christ.”

Eddie shot him a look.“Language, please. I don’t want my little boy using words he shouldn’t.” 

 

Richie piqued up at this comment.“Oh yeah, daddy? Ya gonna punish me? Pull me over your knee?” 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that. And, no, I’m not going to spank you. I’m going to plug your mouth with a pacifier and send you to the corner, though, if you keep it up.”

 

Richie pouted at that. “That doesn’t sound nearly as fun as spanking.”

 

“Don’t test me, then.” Eddie replied coolly. 

 

Richie got up from the couch. He just needed to  _ move. _ The diaper gave him a little waddle, and he was annoyed at the way it lightly rubbed against his inner thighs. Its crinkling announced his presence wherever he was. After meandering up and down the house, he returned to his seat, collapsed down onto the couch, and let out a dramatic sigh. Eddie ignored him. Richie let out another exasperated sigh, looking over at Eddie. Eddie continued to ignore him. Richie gave a little pout before giving up and staring at the ceiling. His mind began to wander. He had a thought. He immediately expressed the thought.

 

“Do you think that Bill fucks Stan through a hole in his diaper? Because I don’t see how anyone is getting any action with this thing on.”

 

Eddie’s head shot up. “Richard! We do  _ not _ talk about our friends that way, and we do  _ not _ use those words!” Eddie quickly got up from the couch and dug around in his backpack. Finding what he was looking for, he smiled contentedly before marching back over to Richie. Richie was curious as Eddie approached with something in his hand that he could not make out.

 

“Open you mouth.” Eddie demanded.

 

Richie, confused, opened his mouth slightly before Eddie jammed the pacifier in. Richie’s eyes widened in surprise.  _ I should have expected this,  _ he thought to himself. The bulb of the pacifier neatly filled his mouth and placed light pressure on his tongue. He gave it a cursory chew and a shy, hesitant suck.  _ Huh. It’s not terrible.  _

 

Richie’s hand reached up to examine the pacifier, but Eddie grabbed it, saying, “No. You’re going to leave that in. Do  _ not  _ touch it, Richard.”

 

Richie shrugged his shoulders, saying, “Whu’eva,” before realizing what he sounded like. A keen observer would notice a slight blush color his cheeks.

 

“Don’t even try to talk. You’re going to spend the next ten minutes in the corner and think about your word choice.” Richie’s head whipped around to meet Eddie’s face. “Teh mihess?”

 

Eddie nodded. “That’s right. Ten minutes. And stop talking or it’ll double.”

 

Richie rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, the diaper making its presence known as he sulked over to the corner of the living room. He stood there dejectedly, almost feeling sorry for himself. Quickly, he grew bored. Really bored. Sooo bored. He sucked on the pacifier, rolling it back and forth over his tongue. It was somewhat soothing, he had to admit.  _ Not as fun as talking, though.  _

 

The minutes rolled by interminably. In his boredom, Richie became more aware of a growing need in his bladder. He moved his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. He continued to suck on the pacifier. He didn’t know what to do. Eddie didn’t want him to leave the corner, but he also couldn’t ask to use the bathroom. Then again, there was the diaper. Did Eddie expect him to use it? Richie thought that would be kind of gross. He also wondered if Eddie would even want to deal with it. It didn’t seem characteristic of his cleanliness-obsessed partner. Richie smirked at the thought of making Eddie deal with it. A way to get back at him for the  _ indignity _ of being put in time out. 

 

Richie, emboldened at the thought of getting one over on Eddie, started to bear down on his bladder, willing it to release. Though it felt uncomfortably full, it was seemingly impossible to release. Richie grew frustrated, trying harder and harder to relax. Just as he was about to give up, a small spurt escaped into the front of the diaper. Richie gasped; he had never wet himself on purpose before. At least, not in recent memory. That first burst quickly became a stream as Richie’s bladder finally relaxed and emptied itself. The warm liquid cascaded into the front of the diaper, being absorbed as it moved down into the middle and the back. Richie found the sensation very odd. It was warm, not that that was surprising. It wasn’t as wet as he thought it would be. It tickled down underneath his genitals before disappearing into the padding.  _ It’s not that bad _ , he thought. 

 

Eventually, the stream came to an end, and Richie was standing in the corner with a fairly wet diaper. It hung heavily from his legs, only being kept p by the onesie between his legs. Richie was surprised by how much larger the diaper felt after absorbing his urine. He discreetly brought a hand down and poked at his bulging crotch.  _ Squishy. Huh.  _  He was so immersed in these new sensations that he didn’t even realize Eddie coming up behind him.

 

“You can come out now if you promise to be good.”

 

Richie turned around, and faced Eddie with a small blush. Being observed by someone when you’re in a wet diaper and they’re not is inherently embarrassing, even if you did it to yourself. Richie gathered himself and removed the pacifier from his mouth. “I’ll be good.”

 

Eddie looked at him quizzically. “Are you OK?”

 

“Never better, Eddie Spaghetti! I have a renewed passion for writing after convening with my muse!” Richie began to walk back to the couch, but immediately noticed his pronounced waddle. The diaper was much thicker now and a larger impediment to his normal gait. Eddie noticed this right away.

 

“What’s wrong, Richie? Why are you walking like - oh.” Eddie stopped, his growing suspicions confirmed as he looked at the soggy diaper bulging through Richie’s onesie.

 

“You used your diaper all by yourself? You didn’t even think about asking me if you could go to the bathroom?”

 

Richie blushed. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk or leave the corner. Also, now you get to deal with me, Eds.”

 

Eddie stared at Richie for a moment. “You...you purposely wet your diaper so I would have to deal with you?”

 

Richie stared back for a moment, feeling very childish. “I...uh...it seemed like a good idea at the time…”

 

Eddie laughed. “OK. I guess that’s what I signed up for. How about we change that thing though before it falls off. That would be a mess.” He led Richie over to the floor in the living room where he laid out a blanket.

As Eddie went to get his backpack of supplies, Richie sat down on the blanket, grimacing a bit at the surprising squish under his bottom. 

 

“I don’t know why Stan the Man cried when he wet himself. It’s not that bad, if I do say so myself.” Eddie looked up from where he was digging through the backpack.

 

“Good to hear it. Wait...Stan cried?” Eddie asked.

 

“Like a baby. I did try to take care of him, but he wouldn’t let me. The little heart-breaker.”

 

“Maybe don’t tell people that. He’s probably really embarrassed. Bill seems to be a lot better with him. He’s sensitive, you know. You’re...you’re something else, Richie. Lay down.”

 

Eddie guided Richie down onto his back on the changing blanket.

 

“I can be sensitive too! I ooze empathy and understanding. I’m so frickin’ understanding. It’s just that no one appreciates it is all.” 

 

“Mhm. Sure. Bring your knees up for me. Good boy.” Richie planted his feet firmly on the ground and brought his knees up so that Eddie could unbutton the onesie. One by the the buttons came undone, until Eddie could pull the flap up and over onto Richie’s belly. The diaper now exposed, Eddie reached for his plastic gloves and put them on. Richie rolled his eyes at Eddie’s precaution. 

 

“It’s nothing you haven’t touched before, Eds. Or even put in your m-”

 

“Richard! Language! And it wasn’t covered in pee before, so that’s your fault. I shouldn’t need to remind you.”

 

Richie smiled shyly, properly chastised. “It’s true Eds; I’m your ickle wet baby, and I need your strong plastic hands to wipe me up and protect me with a fresh dydee. Oh, gods of comfort, envelope my junk in swaddling plastic! Release me from the world of my own filth! Demand that I-” Richie’s monologuing was cut off as Eddie jammed the pacifier back into his mouth. Richie gave a disgruntled glare, but Eddie only laughed, having won the game this time.

 

Eddie removed each tape from the diaper carefully. He pulled the front of the diaper down and began wiping softly around Richie’s groin. Richie grew red from the attention, but focused on the pacifier; Eddie didn’t want to hear any of his jokes anyway. Richie felt particularly vulnerable when he couldn’t cover himself with his humor. After Eddie was done wiping his front, he had Richie pull his knees up to his chest. This position left Richie completely exposed, and he counted the seconds until Eddie was done wiping his backside.  _ I don’t think I’ll ever get used to someone wiping my ass _ , he thought. 

 

Eddie removed the diaper from under Richie, before having him lift up so he could unfold and place a new one under him again. Once the new diaper was placed, Eddie sprinkled a moderate amount of baby powder onto Richie’s front. He rubbed it in lightly with his gloved hand, causing Richie to giggle quietly to himself. Eddie carefully adjusted the diaper’s position as he pulled the front up. He attached both sets of tapes to the front, sealing Richie in. As Eddie finished, he patted the front of Richie’s diaper. “All done, big guy.” With a few more snaps of his onesie, Eddie declared Richie diapered.

 

Richie was ambivalent about the experience. It was embarrassing, but there was something appealing about someone paying so much attention to him. There was a kind of care and affection that the vulnerability of being naked in front of Eddie enhanced. However, Richie needed that vulnerability to be resolved, so he removed the pacifier from his mouth.

 

“No happy ending, Eds? What kind of service is that? Get a guy all riled up and just leave him hanging?”

 

Eddie didn’t even react. He simply got up from the floor and pointed toward Richie’s bedroom.

 

“Naptime, Richard. Now. Don’t come out until I get you, or it’ll be corner time again.”

 

Richie grumbled, though he was tired. Maybe a nap sounded kind of nice. 

 

“Alright,  _ Mom _ . Geesh. I’ll just go lay my lil ol’ head down for a bit. But when I come back…!”

 

“When you come back you’re going to finish your paper before you do anything else. That’s the rule, Richard.” Eddie gave Richie a steely look.

 

“Yes ma’am, I understand. Goodnight!” Richie sauntered off into his bedroom, shutting the door.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes before heading into his own room to get some work done. Naptime couldn’t last long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is written and ready to upload soon.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, naptime was over. Upon waking, Richie stretched his legs out, rolling his hips back and forth. The onesie was hot and constraining, and he rolled back and forth trying to get a bit more comfortable. He sighed in frustration. He needed to move, to be free, but it was impossible in this baby shirt. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms on top of them. At least his legs weren’t covered.

Curiously, Richie looked down between his legs to the snaps of the onesie. With one quick glance at his bedroom door to make sure Eddie wouldn’t catch him, Richie sneakily began to pop open each button. As soon as the tight pressure of the imprisoning garment was released, Richie exhaled in relief. Finally free. 

Richie laid back down on the bed and started to close his eyes again. Halfway in between dreams and reality he noticed something strange. The diaper he was wearing had an unusual amount of weight to it. It seemed more solid than before when it he was put into it. It almost felt like it did the first time he -

Oh shit.

Richie bolted up and his hands flew to his diapered crotch. The first touch confirmed his suspicion: he was wet. He had wet himself in his sleep. Wet the bed. Well, maybe not the bed, but the...my...diaper. He squeezed the soggy padding, feeling it change and hold shape. It was squishy, yet firm. He began almost pawing at his soaked underwear, exploring the front and bottom.

“What the fuck…” he whispered to himself. It was funny when it was on purpose, when it was a part of playing a game with Eddie. This didn’t feel very funny at all. This felt embarrassing. Vulnerable and out of control. He felt very small and he didn’t know what to do. Eddie can’t find out. But what to do? He could get one of the clean diapers from Eddie’s backpack and put it on before Eddie figured it out! Yeah! 

Richie snapped the onesie back up, feeling the cooling mass push up against him. This isn’t as fun when you don’t get changed right away. He gingerly stepped towards the door. Turning the handle quietly, he pushed the door open inch by inch, praying to whatever that there would be no squeak.

Thankfully, the door opened silently. Richie mouthed a “thank you” to whatever cosmic entity was looking out for him this time. He looked both ways before waddling in the direction of the living room where Eddie’s backpack last was. There was no sight of Eddie. Maybe he’s taking a nap, too? Richie entered the living room and made his way over to the couch. He looked in front and behind and all around. But the backpack was gone. He even got down on his hands and knees to peak underneath. Nothing.

All out of ideas, he plopped down on the couch, and felt the cold padding press against his bottom. He combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. Where could it be? Just as he was about to investigate the kitchen, he heard Eddie’s bedroom door open. Damn. He was found out.

“Richard? What are you doing out of bed? Naptime isn’t over until I say it is. Don’t you know how much sleep you need to grow up big and healthy?”

Richie threw on his characteristic grin. “Ya know, daddy, I just missed you so much! The sleep-n-dream is quite compelling, but it’s nothing compared to what you’ve done with this living room. I didn’t know your mother came over to decorate! I thought she only stopped by to see good ol’ Ric-”  
“Richie! Do not call me ‘daddy,’ and do not mention my mother! Gross. Do I need to get the pacifier? Do you need extra attention? I honestly can’t even believe that…” Eddie trailed off mid admonishment. He made direct eye contact with Richie and curiously crinkled his nose, picking up on an unusual smell. Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. Richie, confused, squinted at Eddie, wondering what had interrupted the monologue.

Eddie’s features softened, and he walked over to Richie. With a knowing smile, he asked, “Rich, did you wet your diaper?”

Richie’s face ignited in a furious blush. Damn! Found out. Nevertheless, he was going to down with this ship.

“Why, whatever do you mean, Eddie Spaghetti? I’m as dry as an elderly soprano in the church choir!”

“Watch the language, mister.” Eddie reached out to Richie’s bulging crotch, probing, trying to see if it was wet.

“Hey, woah there, cowboy! I didn’t know it was this kind of night!” Richie tried to squirm away, wanting to escape the heightened scrutiny of his pants.

Undeterred, Eddie began unbuttoning the onesie. “Hold still, kiddo. I need to see if you need to be changed.” Reluctantly, Richie stopped resisting, his eyes falling to the ground, his face as red as ever.

Eddie finished opening the onesie, and it dangled freely from Richie’s waist. Eddie immediately noticed the slight discoloration. He carefully cupped the front and gave a gentle squeeze to determine how wet it was. His hand reached down and under as he felt the heft of the diaper from the bottom. Satisfied, he removed his hand and began to button up the onesie once more. Richie stoically stood still the entire time, not exactly knowing how to respond in his embarrassment.

Eddie backed up and looked at Richie first. He could see the color in his cheeks, and how the usually boisterous young man was somber and quiet. Eddie reached out and placed his hand on Richie’s upper arm. He began to rub gently in little strokes.

“Why did you lie to me about your diaper, Rich? You know I wouldn’t get mad at you.”

Richie cautiously looked up from the ground at Eddie. “I uh… I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to uh...go. It happened when I was sleeping.”

Eddie nodded solemnly, responding to Richie’s vulnerability with concern. “That sounds scary. Have you ever wet the bed before?”  
Richie shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe as a little kid. I don’t remember. It’s stupid. I’m sorry.”

Eddie quietly shushed him, and enveloped him in a hug. Richie slowly brought his arms around Eddie, laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“It’s OK, Rich. Everyone has accidents sometimes. Maybe this whole thing just tweaked something in your brain. Maybe it’s a headspace thing, you know?”

Richie nodded contemplatively. “Maybe. I guess I do feel like a fucking two year old.”

Eddie grinned. “Language, please,” he said, before ruffling Richie’s hair. Richie ate up the affection, almost purring with gratitude.

Richie smiled shyly at Eddie, who gave his boyfriend a warm grin. Richie shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg.

“Eds…can you get me out of this thing? It feels weird and clammy.”

Eddie’s warm smile quickly turned into a smirk. “Serves you right for getting out of bed before naptime was over. I just checked you and there’s a lot of diaper left. I’ll change you when that paper of your’s is done.”

Richie groaned, causing Eddie to laugh. Rolling his eyes, Richie accepted his fate.

“Alright, Eddie Spaghetti. If it makes you happy. But it’s your fault if I leak all over the couch.”

Eddie sighed. “I guess I’ll have to take that bet.”


End file.
